Guess Who
by Always-be-dreaming-of-you
Summary: To celebrate their win at sectionals Will, Emma and the Glee kids take a vacation to "Lost Creek Island". Little do they know that amongst them is a murderer with a twisted obsession with nursery ryhmes and fairy tales...  Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Me and my sister (Just a little girl) have both decided to write a Glee murder fanfiction each with a similar theme, inspired by nursery rhymes/fairy tales. Although our theme is the same, our murderer, victims, writing style and ideas are very different. ENJOY!

I do not own Glee :( lol

**Chapter 1 : Arrival at Lost Creek Island**

"Guys, why do you look so miserable? This week's going to be awesome" Will Schuester beamed, staring into the less-than-enthusiastic faces of his Glee club. Emma was the only one to share his optimism.

"I couldn't agree more, we're going to have so much fun."

"How?" Puck moaned, gritting his teeth. "There's nothing to do here. No internet, no TV, no Xbox, no cell phone signal."

"And this weather completely disagrees with my complexion" Kurt added, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"We have each other, we can have fun. This is a treat for you guys for doing so well at Sectionals; try and enjoy yourselves".

"Mr Schue's right" Rachel began, stepping forward so all eyes were on her, as though she were making an inspirational speech "We all deserve this; this is a chance for us to relax before we start preparing for Regionals. It's going to be a lot of hard work if we want to win, and this is the last part of our summer before term begins." She flashed her sparkly, white smile at her classmates. Only Finn returned the gesture.

"Boring" Santana mumbled.

"I would have liked to spend the last week of my summer in a hotel, with a pool, and a spa, and a beach; not in the middle of nowhere." Mercedes said. Kurt nodded in agreement.

Unfulfilled summer dreams turned into a harsh grey reality as they all looked out at the approaching boat in the vast, murky lake. The boat drew nearer, ready to take them to Lost Creek Island. The intense fog, however, concealed the island from their view.

Finally the boat pulled in, and a short, old bearded man jumped off, grinning. "Hey kids" He started in a gravelly, but friendly voice "I'm Dan, and I'll be taking you to the Island, so jump in"  
"He's hot" Brittany whispered to Santana, who responded with an expression of repulsion.

One by one the Glee kids piled onto the small boat, interjected by Emma's constant repetition of "mind the step" and "be careful".

Puck held the pregnant Quinn's hand as she stepped on. Finn glared at them, still slightly hurt from the revelations of last term, Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him on.

Lastly Tina wheeled a slightly embarrassed Artie on across a ramp in his wheelchair.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After half an hour the boat pulled into the Island which emerged through the foggy haze.

As Will, Emma and the Glee kids got off the boat, Brittany gave her cell phone number to Dan, winking at him. Dan accepted the phone number, feeling puzzled; _I'm old enough to be her great grandfather._

A small wooden hut came into view, upon the roof a green flag which read "Camp Lost Creek" blew gently in the calm wind. A chubby, jolly man wearing glasses came out, accompanied by a smaller, much thinner, mousy brown haired woman.

"I'm Alan, I'm the camp manager here, and this is my wife Andrea. Pleased to meet you all." He said happily, shaking hands with Will and Emma. "Now here's a map to your cabins; they aren't too hard to find, and if you need anything feel free to pop in. We're always here and happy to help"

Andrea stepped forward "I'm going to be taking a group photograph of you, for the memories" she said, smiling sweetly "and you can purchase it if you like, as a little gift to remember all the fun times you had at Lost Creek Island". Puck rolled his eyes. Matt sniggered.

"That sounds great" Will replied enthusiastically, and beckoned the gang to assemble themselves into height order, preparing for the photograph. They stood in front of the forest, smiling.

"Say cheese" grinned Andrea. After clicking a couple of shots, she went into the hut for Alan to print the photograph. She ran out a couple of minutes later, shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong Andrea?" asked Finn concernedly.

"Its Alan" she quivered "he just, he – I don't know what came over him. He's fainted. He was just looking at the photograph and the next minute he's on the floor. He – looked as though he'd seen a ghost."

"Is this place haunted?" Brittany asked seriously. Mike and Finn looked scared. Tina shuddered.

"No, of course not my dears" Andrea reassured them, still shaken "It was just something about that photograph that made him drop, I'm sure it was nothing."

"Emma, why don't you take the kids to the cabin, and I'll stay here for a bit and make sure that Alan's ok" Will said.

Emma nodded and led the kids through the dark forest to the cabins.  
**  
**  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What do you think all that was about?" Rachel asked as the gang trudged through the forest.

"He probably saw your face and passed out" Santana sniggered.

"Now Santana, that wasn't very pleasant. People faint all the time; it's not a big deal" Emma said.

After ten minutes of walking, they approached a clearing which revealed eight wooden cabins; their temporary home for the week. Or forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ghost Stories**

"Ok, well there's eight cabins here which means two people to each cabin, and me and Will –um, Mr Schuester will have one each " Emma blushed "so, um, you can pick your cabins now, and choose a roommate."

Everyone ran to find the cabins.

"Oh and remember, boys together and girls together. We don't want any – um shenanigans this week, thank you." Some of the boys groaned.

Brittany shared with Santana. Matt with Mike. Tina with Mercedes. Kurt with Artie.

"Great, so that leaves me with man hands" Quinn sulked, turning to Rachel.

"Quinn, although we may not have been the best of friends in the past, I think we should remain civil for the sake of this week" Rachel suggested, undeterred by Quinn's insult.

"I guess we have no other choice" Quinn shrugged.

Puck glanced awkwardly at Finn. Puck still felt guilty and ashamed for the hurt he had caused Finn last term, and saw this trip as an opportunity to make amends and resume their friendship.

"Dude, I think I'm sharing with you" Puck said, looking to Finn for assurance.

"Guess so" Finn replied with a faint smile, carrying his bag into the cabin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Each room consisted of two tall, comfy single beds, bed side tables, a large oak wardrobe, a furry cream rug and an en-suite bathroom.

Emma went to her cabin alone.

She removed the neatly-folded clothes from her bag, straightened out the non-existent creases and placed them carefully in the wardrobe before aligning her shoes in a neat order.

"Although it's no luxury hotel with a pool, I've gotta say I'm impressed" Mercedes concluded, glancing round hers and Tina's room.

"We may have to come here more often" Tina giggled, unpacking some clothes from her bag and placing them in the wardrobe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"My bed" Mike screamed, jumping onto the bed nearest the window.

"I think you'll find that's my one" Matt argued, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Mike's head.

The two ended up having a full-blown pillow fight, which Matt eventually won; claiming the bed Mike wanted as a victory prize.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Brittany, where do you want to sleep?" Santana asked, as the girls entered their room.

"I'll sleep here, but I may have to share your bed if I get scared" Brittany said innocently, placing her bag on her bed and removing her teddy bear.

"Don't worry, I won't turn the light off this time, I know how scared you get" Santana reassured her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"There's only one wardrobe?" Kurt gasped, as he walked into his room with Artie.

"Why would you need more than one?" Artie asked.

"For all my outfits, of course; I plan on rocking at least two outfits a day"

"Well you can take my wardrobe space, if you need it" Artie laughed.

"You don't know what that means to me" Kurt hugged him before unpacking his moisturising, cleansing and exfoliating creams into the bathroom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, how are you and Finn?" Quinn asked, as the girls unpacked their bags.

"We are great, thank you. We are so perfect for each other, he really understands me, like no one else does."

"Is he still mad at me and Puck"

"Well he doesn't talk about you really. We talk about our dreams of fame and stardom most of the time, and our love for each other, of course." Rachel beamed, radiating pride and happiness "but I think he's learnt to accept it now, you two just weren't mean to be like we are."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How have you been, dude? I know this sounds gay but summer hasn't been the same without you" Puck asked, staring at Finn.

Puck couldn't explain why, but something about being with Finn made him want to forget the tough guy everyone else saw him as. Puck needed Finn.

"You have Quinn, or Matt and Mike" Finn snapped.

"I know...but you're my man" Puck replied, embarrassedly. "Can't we just go back to being best friends again?"

There was a long pause, full of unsaid words and oppressed feelings.

"I want to but its – it's just hard" Finn started to sob, and he didn't know why. Ashamed of this, he got up and locked himself in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet.

"I've missed you" Puck shouted. He kicked his bag off his bed and put his face in his hands, breathing heavily.

"I've missed you too" Finn mumbled quietly so that Puck didn't hear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emma was sitting on a log outside the cabins when Will returned. She stood up and ran to him.

"How's Alan" she asked

"He's fine, he's sleeping now. When he came around he kept rambling about a devil child or something, it didn't make much sense to me. I told him to drink some water and rest so now he's just calming down"

"Well I'm sure they were very grateful for your help"

"Yes, very gracious" Will began. He got the photograph out of his bag "They gave me this; I'll have to frame it when we get back to McKinley. For the mean time I'll put it in my cabin; it's a good photo"

Will went to the last spare cabin, next to Emma's and unpacked his clothes before placing the photo on his bed side table.

_This is going to be a fun week, _he thought, grinning at Emma's smiling face in the photo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night the gang sat on logs around a campfire which Will had made.

Will and Emma, however, had retired to their beds for an early night.

Although the Glee kids wouldn't admit it, they were all having a lot of fun and enjoying each other's company; roasting marshmallows, singing and telling stories.

"Ok here's one" Mike began "There was once a dinosaur who lived in a castle-"

He was interrupted by giggles.

"What?" asked Mike, confused "I haven't even got to the zombie eating sheep yet"

"It's just doesn't sound very scary that's all" Artie said.

"And anyway how would there be a castle existing in the times of the dinosaurs? Humans weren't there then. Who created it?" Rachel asked, proudly.

"Duh" Brittany replied "The dinosaur"

"Whatever. You just don't start a horror story with 'there was once a dinosaur'. That is beyond lame" Puck explained.

"You tell a story then" Matt suggested, defensively.

"I will" Puck began

"This is a true story, about this very island, in fact, and the ghost that haunts it". He paused.

The fire flickered and the trees of the forest rustled in the howling, cold wind. The camp fire was the sole light source; illuminating the faces of those around it. Brittany cuddled up to Santana.

"Don't worry Brittany, it's not really true" Santana whispered.

"Don't listen to her, Brittany. Would I lie to you? Of course it's true" Puck responded. Santana shot him a glare.

"Ninety years ago, a man named Patrick and a woman named Eloise fell in love and they came to live on this island"

"No offence Puck, but the beginning of your story is a lot lamer than Mike's" Mercedes interrupted.

"Shut it, Aretha. It gets better. Anyway so they fell in love, came to the island and did everything together. They were inseparable and so in love. They had only been together for two weeks, but Eloise knew Patrick was 'the one' or whatever you call it and she agreed to marry him. So the pair got married and Eloise had a long white wedding dress which flowed as she walked and a veil"

"Who designed it?" Kurt asked, excitedly.

"Not relevant to the story, Princess. Will you shut up?"

Kurt nodded apologetically.

"Ok, so the dress was flowing and they had a ceremony under the stars and they were happy together.

Life was perfect for them, but then everything went wrong.

After a week of marriage a group of tourists came to the island, and amongst these tourists was a majorly hot woman. When I say hot, I mean really hot; hotter than all the milfs I've ever seen.

When Patrick saw her he was mesmerised by her beauty, and fell in love with her straight away. He began meeting up with her secretly behind his new wife's back and she fell in love with him.

Meanwhile Eloise remained at home; still in love with Patrick and believing he was the perfect man for her.

Patrick and the other woman were devising a scheme to be together.

One day when Eloise was at home, wearing her wedding dress, as she liked to do, Patrick and the woman came and locked her in.

Patrick shouted through the window 'I'm in love with someone else and there's nothing you can do' and they ran off together towards the edge of the lake to the boat.

Eloise was furious; she attempted to knock down the door, bruising herself as she did. She then smashed the window and escaped through it, cutting her body up. Blood dripped down her wedding dress and she ran to the edge of the lake. It was too late, Patrick and the woman had taken the tourist's boat; imprisoning Eloise on the island alone.

'What did I do wrong?' Eloise screamed.

'He hates you' said the woman and Patrick laughed. 'Sorry, I just don't love you anymore. Maybe I never loved you'"

Kurt gasped.

"Eloise was devastated and angry. Her world as she knew it was over.

She walked across the whole island in her wedding dress killing anyone that she saw; she never trusted anyone again and wanted revenge on the entire human race.

She walked the island for over fifty years in her dress, growing crazier and crazier by day and looking for her husband so she could kill him. Even after she died, if she ever did she still continued the search and she has never stopped walking."

Rachel held onto Finns hand. Tina's head was rested on Artie's shoulder.

"She could find us. If you think you hear noises; the rustling of the trees, the chances are it is probably Eloise's wedding dress flowing along the ground. She may bang on your cabin, or smash your window and BAM!"

Everyone jumped. Mike screamed.

"She'll be in and when you hear the noise you'll know she is here, and ready to kill."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight, Santana? That story really scared me" asked Brittany, hugging her teddy bear after her and Santana had changed into their pyjamas.

"Of course you can, and believe me; it wasn't true. Puck is just an idiot"

Brittany climbed into Santana's bed and the pair hugged under the duvet.

"I thought you and Puck were like... friends with benefits" Brittany remembered.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like him, and it doesn't mean he's not an idiot"

"He's hot though" Brittany said.

"Not in bed."

Brittany giggled.

"I bet Matt's good in bed" Santana added, with a perverse look on her face.

"Who?"

"Mikes friend – Matt"

"Oh, I know him"

"I'd say he's the hottest guy in Glee club"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Puck, that story you told. It wasn't really true, was it? You know I get nightmares" Finn asked, as they lay in bed that night.

"Of course not, I made it up. I just wanted to scare the girls, I didn't mean to scare you too, dude"

Suddenly the boy's heads jerked up as they heard a banging on the cabin door.

"You said it wasn't true" Finn whispered, shaking.

"It's not" Puck said, trying to act tough, but wanting to scream like a little girl "It's probably just Mr. Schue or someone"

The banging started again on the window.

"I can see the wedding dress through the window, Puck" Finn whispered.

"I made it up"

"So how is she here?"

"Who is it?" Puck asked loudly, unable to conceal the tremble in his voice.

A chilling, woman's voice replied with one word that made the pair scream.

"Eloise"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Humpty Dumpty**

"Did you hear them scream?" Matt burst out laughing, outside of Puck and Finn's cabin. Mike was on the floor laughing, wearing a white sheet which resembled a wedding dress.

"That – was - too funny" he managed to say through fits of laughter.

The door of the cabin swung open, revealing an angry looking Puck, who had undoubtedly heard the laughter of his two classmates.

"Never do that again" he started. Matt and Mike were still unable to contain their amusement "Never do that again without me"

Puck slammed the door and went back to bed. Mike high fived Matt.

"Should we scare anyone else?" Mike asked "Brittany and Santana?"

"No way. Did you see how scared Brittany was?" Matt said

"True" Mike agreed "Kurt and Artie?"

"Dude, we couldn't scare Artie. That's just cruel"

"Ok. Quinn and Rachel?"

"Quinn's pregnant" Matt reminded him "We can't go scaring pregnant people, it might make the baby pop out early"

"That's a good point" Mike agreed.

"That leaves Mercedes and Tina"

"No, I wouldn't want to do that to Tina"

After deciding it would be a ridiculously foolish idea to scare Will or Emma, they headed off to bed for their first night in their cabin.

Little did they know that this night would be someone's last...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Has anyone seen Puck?" Finn asked, banging on Quinn and Rachel's door the following morning.

"No, we haven't seen him" Rachel answered.

She opened the door and kissed a distracted Finn.

Quinn got up too, looking concerned.

"Well when did you last see him?" she asked

"In bed last night and when I woke up he wasn't there. I'm worried about him" Finn said.

Everyone began to come out of their cabins, ready for a breakfast of barbecued sausages.

"Mr Schue, I don't know where Puck is" Finn told his teacher, worriedly.

"Maybe he's with Artie. I can't find him either" Kurt suggested.

Mr Schuester looked concerned.

"We'll need to search for them" he began.

Just as he said it, a dripping wet Puck emerged from the forest, with a towel wrapped around his bottom half. Quinn ran over to hug him.

"Where did you go?" asked Finn, still slightly shaken.

"I went skinny-dipping in the lake" Puck responded, winking

"Well don't do it again" Finn snapped.

"Whoa calm it, dude. What's the big deal?"

"Artie's missing too" Tina joined in, a tear trickling down her cheek. Mercedes went and put her arm around her.

"Don't worry, girl. I'm sure he'll come back in a second, with a big smile on his face. You'll forget what you were worried about." She said, stroking Tina comfortingly.

Mr Schuester went in his cabin to fetch his coat, and emerged a minute later with the photograph and a note. He looked horrified.

"Who's been in my cabin?" He bellowed, angrily. Everyone stared at him, worried.

"What's happened" asked Emma. He handed her the photograph and note.

"Oh my gosh" she gasped.

The others huddled around to see. Artie's face had been scratched out the photograph, like photos in a creepy horror movie. Tina put her face in her hands, breathing heavily. The attached note read:

_Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall,  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,_  
_All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put Humpty together again.  
_

"What - what does it- mean?" cried Tina, stuttering.

"It means we have to look for him" Will demanded "If this is some kind of sick joke, it's disgusting"

The gang went off in small groups to search the island. Santana, Brittany and Matt, who had gone up to the highest peak of the island, found Artie.

"What's that down there?" asked Brittany, pointing to something many metres below. Matt and Santana shrieked. Down below was Artie's mangled body, a small distance away from his wheelchair.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"He's – he's dead" Mr Schue sobbed. Tina broke down in tears as Mike hugged her.

"He must have fallen. I'm so sorry Tina" Mercedes said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"He wouldn't have been able to get up the hill in his wheelchair. It's too uneven" Rachel concluded "Someone pushed him"

"But, who would push Artie? Who could be that evil?" Kurt stammered.

"We all saw the nursery rhyme. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. He was murdered" Puck hesitated. "It was one of us"

"Don't be ridiculous, Puck. We all loved Artie. Why would anyone want him dead?" Mr Schue asked. Everyone looked round at each other.

"Finn. Would you go and get Alan and get him to phone someone off the island? An emergency team. Don't go on your own, take Puck." Mr Schue ordered.

Finn and Puck obeyed.

"We can't leave him here" Kurt whispered. Everyone agreed.

Will, Matt and Mike carried the body to the bed in Emma's cabin.

Emma had decided to share with Will, as she didn't want to be alone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mr Schue. Mr Schue" Puck and Finn came running back, ten minutes later.

"The – the phone cable has been cut. We can't contact anyone" Puck began, shaking.

"And Alan and Andrea, its – they're -" Finn stopped

"They're dead" Puck finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **Thank you Keli and Hera for the lovely reviews :) I've changed the layout of the chapters so I hope it's a little easier to read now.  
This is quite a short chapter with no murders in it...so sorry to all the sadistic people lol, but I might upload another chapter tonight where there will be another death haha..  
Hope you enjoy my story and please review :) THANK YOU! ****

Chapter 4: Panic

"What" Will gaped, his mouth hanging open. "What do you mean they're dead?"  
Emma looked startled.

"I mean they were alive yesterday, and today they're not" Puck replied.

"Yeah but – I mean – How?"

"I think Andrea was strangled Mr Schue. Her face was kind of purple, and she had marks around her neck" Finn said.

"Alan was shot in the head – blood everywhere" Puck added. Rachel flinched.

"I'm going to have to go and check out their hut; see if there are any other phones or forms of communication with the outside world. We can't stay here when there's a murderer on the loose." Will said, authoritatively.

"Would you, um, like anyone to go with you?" Emma asked, concerned for Will's safety, but terrified that he would ask for her to assist him.

"It's fine, Miss Pillsbury. I know you hate blood; I wouldn't put you through it. I'll brave it on my own."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurt unpacked the wardrobe in order to relocate into Mercedes and Tina's cabin.

He broke down into tears as he saw Artie's bag, with all his clothes left in it.

He couldn't stay there anymore; not on his own, the room had a bad vibe and a strong sense of emptiness without Artie.

Kurt rushed out of the cabin, after re-packing as quickly as he could.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone sat around on the logs outside the cabins, staring at each other.

Tina sat alone, with a look of disbelief printed onto her face.

"Puck, you're stupid story last night has made everyone paranoid. They all think Artie was killed and they suspect each other" Santana whispered, angrily.

"I think Artie dying has made everyone paranoid. Not the stupid story" Puck snapped. "What other explanation is there? He didn't roll up there. How could he? Artie was murdered, and you're just going to have to accept it"

Tina, hearing the conversation, burst into tears and ran to her cabin.

"Now look what you've done" Mike said to Puck, running to follow Tina.

"You're a suspect too, Santana. You're not out of this" Puck warned her.

"So are you" She spat at him "Where were you this morning?"

"I was at the lake – I was dripping wet, you saw me"

"But you could have killed Artie before that"

"Santana do you honestly think I killed Artie?"

"I don't know what to think"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Will returned, unsuccessful.

"All the leads have been cut. I looked in the and boat logbooks; no one else has been to the island for over a month. We're alone here" Will informed.

"Which confirms what we feared, that it was – one of us" Emma stammered.

"Exactly"

"But who? – Why would anyone do this?" muffled Tina, through tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them :D  
Who do you think the killer is? It might be too early in the story at the moment but you can still guess :P  
Anywayy here's the next chapter... hope you like it  
Thanks for the review sawyersnumberonefan - is your name about sawyer from lost? I LOVE Lost lol... the end of this chapter was kind of inspired by lost

**Chapter 5****– Little Miss Muffet **

No one got much sleep that night out of fear and sadness. Kurt shared Mercedes' bed and the pair cried themselves to sleep.

Tina stayed up all night; still in a state of shock.

Brittany and Santana talked for a while before falling asleep, unaware that by the time morning came one of them would be dead.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How did everyone sleep?" Will asked, as the Glee kids began to leave their cabins.

It was clear from their tired, depressed expressions that none of them had slept for any more than three hours.

"We didn't really sleep much" Rachel said, gloomily. The others nodded in agreement.

"Where are Santana and Brittany?" Will questioned.

"They haven't got up yet" Emma replied, glancing to the girl's cabin.

Will went over to it and banged on the door.

"Girls are you ok in there?" he shouted. There was no reply. Will peered through the window.

"I can't see anything. I'm going to have to go in" He opened the door which revealed two empty beds. Will's heart beat raced.

"They're gone"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Santana! Brittany" Quinn called as her and Puck walked through the forest, searching for the girls.

"I hope Santana's ok. I accused her of being a suspect yesterday" Puck said, feeling ashamed.

"We're all suspects, Puck. Don't feel bad about it, I hope they're both ok"

"Do you think it's going to be like this every day?"

"Like what?"  
"We wake up, someone's missing, we look around for a bit and find a dead body."

"Don't say that Puck" Quinn responded, trying not to cry.

The pair heard an unexpected noise which rendered them to stop suddenly.

"What was that?" Quinn whispered.

"It sounds like crying".

They ran to find the source of the noise and halted abruptly when they found it.

In front of them, Santana sat crying, staring over the dead body of Brittany.

Quinn put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"What's - happened?" Puck stammered, and it was only then did Santana realise that they were there.

She turned to face them, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I – I found her this morning when I-" Santana stopped, unable to continue.

Quinn sat down and put her arm around her.

"When I realised she wasn't in her – in her bed" Santana managed to continue.

"She was bitten by a poisonous spider I think – there's a mark on her neck" Santana pointed to a large red, swollen mark

"and someone – someone put the dead spider in her – in her mouth". Santana broke down into tears. Puck looked repulsed.

"I couldn't keep it there – I – I – had to take it out"

Quinn spotted a large, squashed, furry spider a small distance away from Brittany's body.

Its eight long, thin legs were misshapen which only made the spider look, despite being dead, much more terrifying. Quinn shuddered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a while Will, Emma and the other students had found their way to Brittany's body.

"Oh no"

"We're too late"

There were gasps and tears.

Puck carried Brittany's body in his arms back to the cabins and placed her in the bed next to Artie's. He shed a few tears along the way.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Will came out of his cabin, holding the photograph and another attached note.

"Has it happened again?" asked Emma, anticipating the worst. He nodded sadly.

"Could I see them Mr Schue?" asked Santana quietly.

Will handed her the photograph and the note, which read:

_Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet,  
Eating her curds and whey,  
Along came a spider,  
Who sat down beside her,  
And frightened Miss Muffet away. _

"She didn't get away though, did she?" Santana cried. Matt came and sat next to her on the log.

"I'm so sorry" he said. She stroked Brittany's scratched out face in the photo.

"Who would do this?" Santana snivelled "Brittany was the nicest person in the world. If I find out who did this I'm going to kill them"

"You can come in and share a cabin with me and Mike, if you like. I don't want you to be scared" Matt suggested kindly.

"Is that all you care about? Getting me to sleep with you? My best friend has just died, I want to be on my own" Santana snapped, running to her cabin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So do you think it was murder again?" Finn asked, as he sat in his cabin with Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Of course it was. Someone put that spider on Brittany." Mercedes answered.

"I just can't understand why someone would kill Artie and Brittany though and those innocent camp manager people. It doesn't make sense" Rachel said.

"Obviously someone here isn't who they appear to be" Kurt decided

"someone, maybe even someone in this room, could be an evil psychopath."

They laughed faintly, dismissing the idea, but then stared at each other, apprehensively.

"I don't know who to trust anymore. I thought everyone was friends here" Finn added, sadly.

"You can trust us" Mercedes said, referring to herself and Kurt. She smiled at Finn.

"Who do you think it is then?"

"I honestly don't know"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Will walked into his cabin, stopping abruptly when he saw someone in there, holding the group photograph.

"Tina!" he shrieked "What are you doing in here". He eyed her up, suspiciously.

"I'm – I'm sorry Mr Schue" She stammered, nervously "I just needed to look at Artie"

"His face is scratched out" Will replied unconvinced.

"I know, but I just miss him so much, Mr Schue. Seeing him in the photo is a comfort to me. You wouldn't understand." She started to cry.

"I'm sorry Tina" he put his arm around the distraught girl.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for being so insensitive; I can't even begin to understand how hard this is for you. You have to understand why I was suspicious though"

He stared at the two scratched out faces of the photo, praying immensely that there would be no more murders.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Quinn, we need to get off this damn island." Puck said, as they sat together in Quinn and Rachel's cabin.

"How? I can't swim, Puck. Unless you hadn't noticed I'm pregnant"

"We're going to have to build a raft." He suggested.

There was a pause as he contemplated an idea.

"You can tell Rachel and I'll tell Finn, I trust them and I don't trust anyone else."

Quinn agreed.

"All I know is I don't want to sit around here and wait to be killed. We have to do something about it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night Puck, Finn, Quinn and Rachel met up at the edge of the island by the lake and began to collect materials for their raft.

It was difficult to do by torchlight but after many hours they had enough wood to start assembling the raft.

When daybreak came the four of them were practically falling asleep so they decided to head back to the cabins and continue the next night.

"Well at least we survived the night" Quinn said, as they walked through the forest.

They soon arrived back at their cabins where boys and girls split up to sleep for a couple of hours.

"Rachel you stay with Quinn, don't leave her side and I'll stay with Finn" Puck smiled at him "I've got your back dude."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - **Thankss for all the feedback and guessing who the killer is :P Here is the next chapter.. sorry I haven't posted for a couple of days...****

Chapter 6 – Snow White

Everyone woke up early the next morning and went to sit on the logs. Relief spread over the camp as they discovered that no one had been killed during the night; the twelve survivors were all still alive.

"What's that smell?" Mike asked.

"It smells like smoke"

Some of the group, including Puck, Finn, Quinn and Rachel, followed the smoky smell which led them to the edge of the lake.

The four exchanged disheartened, aggravated glances at each other upon discovering the foundation of the fire; their raft.

Puck swore under his breath. Finn attempted to splash water onto the fire in an attempt to save some of the wood but it was too late; their raft was useless.

It had been completely destroyed along with the spare wood. The fire soon burned out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Who do you think burned it down?" Rachel asked when the four of them were alone.

They all looked upset that their one hope of getting off the island had been destroyed; there would be no way off now.

"Whoever it was must have been watching us last night. They could have been hiding in the trees, or maybe in the hut" Quinn suggested.

"With the bodies?" Finn looked disgusted.

"Either that, or -" Puck paused.

"Or what?"

"Or it was one of us..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Emma, can I show you something" Will asked. He directed her into his cabin and showed her the photograph.

Emma put her hand to her mouth in shock.

The next face had been scratched out; Rachel's.

"But Rachel's still alive, she's outside sitting on one of the logs right now, with Finn" Emma told him.

"I know. We're going to have to keep a close eye on her to keep her out of harm" Will suggested "as soon as possible".

The pair left the cabin, and sat down, watching over a completely oblivious and unaware Rachel.

"Was there a note this time? A nursery rhyme?" Emma asked. Will shook his head.

"Have you thought -" Emma began, contemplating the theory. "Have you thought that perhaps this is a – a distraction, while the murderer kills someone else?"

"I didn't think of that... But I can't risk leaving her alone"

"We should get everyone together then"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emma and Will made sure that no one was in their cabins, so they could keep an eye on everyone.

Emma got out a picnic basket which she had prepared before the trip; full of sandwiches, fruit and biscuits. She placed the basket in the middle of the circle so everyone could help themselves before she began the process of cleaning and eating her grapes.

"Miss Pillsbury, do you have any apples?" Rachel asked, peering into the picnic basket.

"There should be an apple in there, I think." She responded.

Rachel rummaged around the basket, finding a rosy red and green apple near the bottom.

"During a time like this, I believe it is more important than ever to eat healthily" Rachel announced. Santana glared at her. Tina grumbled.

Rachel returned to her seat, ready to bite into the apple.

"Stop!" Kurt cried "Don't eat the apple Rachel"

She looked up, puzzled.

"Why?" Finn questioned, looking confused.

"It just reminds me of the apple in Snow White and with a murderer on the loose who seems to favour children's stories and rhymes, I just think it would be a stupid idea to eat it" Kurt replied.

Will and Emma exchanged worried glances.

"Kurt's right, Rachel. Throw the apple away" Will said.

Rachel obliged, nervously.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel entered her cabin later with Finn, finding a note on her bed. Finn picked it up, and together they read it:

"_The apple was so cunningly made that only the red cheek was poisoned. Snow-white longed for the fine apple, and when she saw that the woman ate part of it she could resist no longer, and stretched out her hand and took the poisonous half. But hardly had she a bit of it in her mouth than she fell down dead. Then the Queen looked at her with a dreadful look, and laughed aloud and said, "White as snow, red as blood, black as ebony-wood! this time the dwarfs cannot wake you up again".  
YOU WERE MEANT TO DIE YOU F*CKING BITCH!_

Rachel started to cry, Finn held her in his arms.

"I – I was meant to die" she sobbed.

"But you didn't, you're still here and I love you. I'm going to keep you safe." Finn replied, stroking her hair gently.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emma looked ill as she read the note.

"This has got to stop!" Will shouted angrily at the students later on "This is getting ridiculous. These are your classmates, you're friends. You can't treat each other like this"

"And how do we know it isn't you?" Santana asked, frowning at him.

"You don't. I understand that you're all – that most of you are scared and you don't know who you can trust, I appreciate that, I'm in the same boat as you are. But I'm just pleading with the killer, whoever you are, please just stop. You've had your fun, but you've taken it too far. Two students are dead and we can't have anymore. I'm not going to wake up anymore and see someone else's face removed from the photograph."

He took the photo and threw it into the campfire. The kids watched as one by one their faces melted into the flames.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thank you, Kurt" Rachel said, hugging him tightly "I literally owe my life to you and without you're intelligence and quick thinking I would be dead"

"Any time" he smiled softly.

"You saved my life. I just want you to know I am so grateful."

"Well at least you know I'm innocent now "Kurt replied. "I hate being a suspect"

"Exactly, and you know I'm not a suspect anymore either"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **I was excited about how many views I had today so thought I'd do some more of the story :)

DaughterofAthena3 - Thank you for the review! You'll find out who it really is soon(ish) .. quite a few chapters to go :P  
Angel96 - Thanks, good theory :P You might be right.. or wrong .. but I won't rewrite the end, cos I've already planned it lol  
AlexandraScrubsGlee - Yeah that might have been a spoiler... or just a writing mistake lool

Thanks to everyone for reading/ favoriting/ revewing.. I appreciate it :)

**Chapter 7 – You're Next**

"Oh no" Mike gasped. Matt and Mike had awoke earlier than everyone else the following morning and they were staring at Mercedes, Tina and Kurt's cabin.

Matt's mouth dropped.

Written on the front of their cabin in bright red paint was a message, which simply read:

_You're next. _

"Who does it mean?" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Mike quivered, worriedly "Should we wake them?"

"No, we shouldn't worry them before its necessary. Let them sleep"

The others had started to wake up and leave their cabins, reading the message.

"Not again" Will sighed, clearly distressed.

Tina, Kurt and Mercedes soon exited the cabin; shocked to see the group staring at them frenziedly.

"What's everyone staring at?" Tina spluttered.

"I think they're looking at us" Kurt whispered.

Mercedes, however, saw the message.

"Ohh hell no!" she reacted, shaking her head. Tina and Kurt followed her gaze.

"Oh no" Tina murmured. Kurt put his hand up to his mouth.

"What's that on your jumper, Matt?" Rachel questioned.

Everyone turned to Matt. On his jumper was a splash of the bright red paint.

He looked down at it.

"I – I honestly don't know how that got there" he stammered awkwardly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Today we're going to stay together. No splitting up, no murders. Together there will be less opportunity for the murderer to strike again, we need to keep together as a team" Will ordered. "So after you get dressed come out of your cabins straight away and we're just going to sit around all day. It may sound boring, but I'm sure you'd all rather be bored than dead."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, who do you think is next? Tina, Mercedes or Kurt?" Puck asked Finn, as the pair were getting dressed.

"I don't really want to talk about it" Finn mumbled, buttoning up his shirt "Hopefully they'll be saved again like Rachel was."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel was sitting on her bed, rolling up her tights when something peeping out of Quinn's bag caught her eye.

Quinn was in the shower so Rachel got up to get a closer view of the object; a book.

She slipped her hand into Quinn's bag and pulled out the large, hardback book.

The title made Rachel's heart stop beating:

"_Nursery Rhymes and Fairy Tales" _

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered quietly.

Her mind started racing.

_Could Quinn really be the killer?_

Am I sharing a room with a murderer?

Did Quinn try and kill me?

Rachel quickly put the book back in the bag and dashed out of the cabin before Quinn had finished her shower.

"Finn!" Rachel banged on the door to Puck and Finn's cabin. "Let me in now, Finn"

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, opening the door.

Rachel hurried in, closing the door behind her.

"Its- Its Quinn -"

"Is Quinn ok?" Puck stood up, concerned.

"Yes, Quinn's fine. Well she's – I think Quinn's the killer. She killed Artie and Brittany. She tried to kill me"

"What? Don't be stupid! Quinn would never kill anyone" Puck snapped defensively.

"Why does she have a book in her bag called 'Nursery Rhymes and Fairy Tales' then? Who would bring that on a school trip?"

Finn gasped.

"Someone probably planted it on her. I don't know. You can't accuse her of murder just because she has a book." Puck said angrily.

"She must have put the note there on my bed as well when I didn't eat the apple. And -" Rachel stopped "She must have burnt down the raft. It all makes sense."

"It doesn't make any sense to me. Stop accusing Quinn!"

"Who was it then, Puck?" Finn enquired.

"I don't know."

There was a knock on the door.

"Guys, have you seen Rachel?" came Quinn's voice.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other, worriedly.

Puck rolled his eyes, shaking his head disapprovingly at them.

"Come in, babe" Puck opened the door.

Quinn looked relieved.

"Rachel, I was getting worried about you" she smiled.

Rachel didn't return the smile.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"Rachel's being an idiot. She thought the fairy tale book in your room was yours"

"It is mine" Quinn confirmed.

Puck, Finn and Rachel exchanged glances.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Matt, why was there paint on your jumper?" Santana asked accusingly, as the pair sat on the logs after getting dressed.

"I said I didn't know. I don't even have red paint" he answered, clearly upset that Santana suspected him.

She shot him a suspicious glare.

"If I found out that you killed Brittany I will tear your body up limb by limb." Santana warned a scared looking Matt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What? So you're – you're the murderer?" Finn gaped, backing away from Quinn.

She laughed.

"Of course not. How could you think that?"

"Why do you have the book then?" Rachel joined in.

"My dad gave me that book when I was a little girl. He would read it to me every night before I went to sleep, I wanted to do the same and read it to my baby while she's still with me, before I give her away."

"Exactly, I told you. Quinn wouldn't kill anyone" Puck said.

"Rachel, I can't believe you thought I tried to kill you. I thought we had been getting along, I thought I was becoming your friend."

"I'm sorry Quinn. I'll never doubt you again, I was just scared ... and confused" Rachel replied embarrassedly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For the rest of the day everyone sat around on the logs, eating, although no one was really very hungry, and glancing distrustfully at each other, consumed in their own feelings and uncertainties.

_Who's next? _

I hope it isn't me.

Why did Matt have paint on his jumper?

Why is no one suspecting him?

Why is she staring at me like that?

I want to go home.

Was Quinn telling the truth?

I'm scared.

I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **Thanks Keli, I update quite quick because I've already wrote the whole story but I'm just editing it :P  
Here's the next chapter... It's over half way through now (There's 15 chapters in total)

**Chapter 8 – Jack and Jill**

Santana left her cabin the next morning, yawning, and sitting down on one of the logs.

She had cried herself to sleep the night before; hugging Brittany's teddy bear.

Everyone was still in bed and the only sounds came from the birds singing in the forest.

Santana resented their happiness.

She stared into the ashes of the fire, feeling numb and incomplete.

Life without Brittany was no life; it was void of happiness.

Brittany made Santana a better person and without her life was hard; painfully hard.

The only other friend Santana had was Matt, but she doubted that he would still like her after the way she had talked to him_._

Santana saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her stand up.

Next to the burnt out campfire was a piece of paper.

Santana picked it up, her pulse racing.

_Not another death, please don't be another death._

It was another one of the nursery rhymes:

_Jack and Jill went up the hill,  
To fetch a pail of water  
Jack fell down and broke his crown,  
And Jill came tumbling after. _

Santana panicked; it was the uncertainty of who had been killed that scared her.

Even worse – this time it was a double murder.

Instinctively, Santana ran to Matt and Mike's cabin, banging on the door.

"Matt!" She shouted. There was no reply.

"Matt! Mike! Please answer!"

"What's happened?" Someone asked.

Santana swung around to see Finn and Puck coming towards her from their cabin, looking concerned.

"Someone has been killed. Two people and – I don't know who" A sense of relief came to Santana when the door to Matt and Mike's room opened.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

Mike got up out of his bed and she explained the story to them.

"I'll check on the girls" Puck said.

Rachel and Quinn were both fine.

"Oh" Matt said, remembering and pointing to the "you're next" message on Mercedes, Kurt and Tina's cabin.

Everyone glanced to that cabin, anxious and apprehensive.

Just then the door to it swung open, revealing two dishevelled teenagers.

"Has anyone seen Tina?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh no" Mike gulped.

"I can't find Mr Schue either" Emma added, running out of her cabin looking panic-stricken.

"Come on, we have to look for them" Finn ordered, authoritatively.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Santana knew where to look.

She led the others to the area near where they found Artie's body.

Emma shrieked as she laid eyes on the bodies.

"NOOOOO" Mike screamed.

Mr Schuester lay dead and bloody with the dead Tina sprawled awkwardly on top of him.

They had been thrown down the rough hill, hitting the rocks as they fell.

"Jill came tumbling after" Santana whispered, horrified.

Emma couldn't look; she fell to her knees and began to sob.

Her and Will had been through so much together and she just couldn't comprehend that he was dead.

Emma had really loved Will, and now he would never know.

She hid her face in her hands and cried.

Mike was the opposite; he had to look.

He went over to Tina's body and held her in his arms, crying and shaking with love.

He had always secretly been in love with Tina, and now seeing her dead seemed so unreal.

The others watched the scene. Finn could barely breathe; Mr Schue had been like a father to him after his dad had died and now they were both gone.

Rachel hugged Quinn.

Puck just stared at the bodies in shock.

Matt took Santana's hand.

Kurt hugged Mercedes, burying his face.

After what seemed like forever Mike carried Tina in his arms back to the camp.

Artie and Kurt's old cabin was now vacant, so he rested her in one of the beds in there.

He kissed her gently on the forehead.

Mr Schue was placed in the bed next to her after being carried by Puck and Matt.

They were the only ones that could face doing it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It feels so empty here now. So quiet without Mr Schue" Rachel said sadly as they sat on the logs later on.

"I know what you mean, it's been a horrible time for all of us but with Mr Schue there it was a comfort. It was like we were that little bit safer" Mercedes answered.

Everyone agreed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emma was in her cabin lying on her bed; she couldn't face seeing anyone.

Mike sat alone.

Quinn came and sat next to him.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I know you liked her" She finally started.

Mike looked round at her, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I think – I think I loved her. No – I worshipped her and she didn't know"

"Oh, I think she knew" Quinn replied comfortingly, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder.

He stared at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really do. I saw the way she looked at you. She didn't look at Artie like that."

There was a pause.

"It's too late now anyway" he stifled, through tears.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm so sorry" Matt said to Mike later on, as the pair sat on the beds in their cabin.

"I know how much you liked Tina."

"Everyone seemed to know" Mike responded softly.

"Well it was kind of obvious." Matt replied. The duo smiled at each other weakly.

"It's got me thinking about – about life and love" Matt continued.

"Seeing how heartbroken you were about Tina – and knowing that you never had the chance to tell her how you really felt - It just made me realise that I have to tell Santana that I like her before – well before it's too late"

Mike looked up, concernedly.

"I don't trust her, man" He said to his best friend.

"I think if anyone here is evil enough to kill – to kill – Tina, I think it's Santana"

"That's ridiculous" Matt laughed, but Mike looked deadly serious.

"It's just what I think, and I don't want you to get hurt by someone like that."

"Someone like what? Santana wouldn't kill anyone!"

"I heard how she spoke to you yesterday – she said she would tear your body up limb by limb"

"That was just a threat. She was upset and angry at her best friend dying and she just needed someone to blame; do you really think Santana killed Brittany? You saw how sad she was."

Mike paused, considering something.

"I think that whoever the murderer is - whether it's Santana or someone else, they are clearly a psycho." He commenced, slowly.

"A psychotic maniac who is obviously very good at acting - So good that they have manipulated all of us into - into believing everything they say.

What I mean is we can't trust anyone here, and I'm worried for your safety, I've - just – lost - Tina and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - **Thanks buffy ann blake.. but I've already wrote the whole story, so can't promise they will survive :P

Please review :)

**Chapter 9 - Uncertainty **

"MIKE" Emma shrieked the next morning.

She had spotted Mike creeping out of the cabin with Will and Tina's dead bodies.

Upon Emma's scream he looked up, startled.

"What do you think you are doing?" she shouted disgustedly.

"I was – I was saying my final good bye to Tina" Mike whispered, sadly.

"That's revolting, Mike. Do you know how filthy dead bodies are?" She cried, distressed.

"I'm sorry, I just had to say good bye to her, Miss Pillsbury. I miss her"

"Yes, we all miss people Mike. I miss Will but that doesn't mean I want to hang out with his corpse" she screamed and ran back to her cabin in tears.

The yelling was very out of character for Emma.

As a guidance counsellor she was always very calm and quiet; she would listen to other people screaming but the kids had never seen her behave that way herself.

"Poor Miss Pillsbury" Rachel began, staring desolately after her "She's taking this really badly."

"How do you expect her to react? People are being killed Rachel!" Santana spat.

"I know. I'm very upset about the deaths as well" Rachel replied.

"I've noticed that none of your friends have died; no one you care about. I wonder why that is."

"Shut it, Santana" Finn defended her.

"They were all my friends, I cared for all of them; Tina, Artie, Brittany-"

"Brittany hated you" Santana interrupted, before storming off.

Rachel burst into tears.

"Why does everyone hate me?" she snivelled.

"Don't worry, Rachel" Kurt put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly "Santana's just blaming everyone."

"Yeah, don't worry about her; she was blaming Matt yesterday and Puck, even Mr Schue" Mercedes added.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone decided to stay in their cabins to avoid any further confrontations.

Being together was just turning them all against each other.

Emma sat in the shower, crying; allowing the water to drip down her face and her body.

Santana sat alone on her bed, calming down.

She didn't know why she kept getting so heated up.

She didn't even believe Rachel was the killer but her anger just wouldn't stay in.

Matt lied on his bed, wondering whether he should tell Santana his feelings for her.

He decided it was an inappropriate time for that.

Mike left his cabin to sit alone outside.

Quinn came and joined him again.

"How are you coping?" Quinn asked kindly.

"Not great" Mike mumbled.

"And now I'm worried about Matt; he really likes Santana but I'm not sure if I can trust her. I just don't want him to get hurt"

"Oh, Santana's harmless. Sure, she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes-"

"Most of the time" he interjected.

"Yeah, most of the time, but deep down she's actually really caring although she would never admit it."

Mike shrugged, unsure what to believe.

"So how are you? How's the -" he pointed to her stomach.

A tear rolled down Quinn's cheek.

"The baby hasn't kicked for a couple of days now. I don't know if she's – if she's still alive" Quinn sniffled.

"Maybe she's scared too, like we are" Mike suggested.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurt and Mercedes sat on the bed together in their cabin.

They were still shocked and distraught over Tina's death.

It didn't seem possible that she was gone.

"So what are your theories on the killer? Who do you think killed - T-Tina?" Kurt asked, attempting not to cry as he said her name.

"Well Matt had that red paint on his jumper yesterday. He said he didn't know how it got there, but I think I do – he obviously wrote the message" Mercedes responded "He's probably in on it with someone though" she added.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure why, but I don't trust Quinn. I couldn't give a reason, there's just something about her I don't -" Kurt stopped; something had caught his eye.

Mercedes followed his gaze.

A piece of paper had been slipped underneath their door and it sat perched on the floor.

"Oh no" Mercedes said, her heart beat soaring.

Kurt got up quietly to peer out the window.

No one was there.

"Read it" Mercedes told Kurt.

She was still glued to the bed, unable to move.

He bent down slowly, read the note and gasped.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Puck, Finn and Rachel sat in the boys' cabin.

"I still can't get over Mr Schue's death" Finn said. "It just doesn't seem right that he's gone"

"I know what you mean, the other deaths were a little easier to accept, but with Mr Schue it was different - I thought he would always be here telling us what to do" Rachel answered.

"I don't know who to trust. Who would do this?" Finn questioned, looking into the faces of his friends for reassurance.

"My bets on Pillsbury" Puck told them.

"She acts sweet but it's all an act. It's the quiet ones you have to look out for. This morning she showed her true colours – she's crazy, she's an angry person inside."

Puck continued to talk but Rachel had spotted something under Puck's bed that made her heart stop beating.

"All those years of listening to other people's problems; the whining, the crying. She's had enough of it, this is her revenge"

Rachel was barely listening to Puck.

She tried to catch Finn's attention with her eyes but he was completely unaware; and consumed in Puck's suspicions.

"So what I say is we have to stick together and avoid Miss Pillsbury and then we might have a chance of getting out of this thing alive."

"Puck - Puck could be right" Finn stammered.

"Anyway I'm gonna go and check if Quinn's ok. You two stay together." Puck got up and left the cabin.

"So do you think Emma is really -" Finn began.

"No Finn, it was just a story. That's what he wants us to believe. I think Puck's the killer"

"What!" Finn gaped.

"Look under his bed" Rachel told him.

Finn knelt down on the floor, peering under the bed and saw it.

A gun.

"Puck?" Finn whispered, astounded.  
"What should we do?" Rachel asked, worriedly.

"We should confront him. I'm sure he has a reason, like Quinn did when you thought he was the killer."

"But Quinn only had a book, Puck has a murder weapon."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Puck, could I have a word?" Finn questioned a couple of minutes later.

Puck, who had been sitting with Quinn and Mike, stood up.

"Sure dude, what's up?" Finn gestured Puck to their cabin.

"I found something under your bed" Finn began.

"What? Was it a note?"

"No, it was a – a gun"

Puck looked confused.

"A gun? And you thought – that it was mine?"

Finn nodded.

Puck looked hurt.

"I swear it's not mine Finn, you have to believe me. Someone must have put it there to frame me. I wouldn't even know where I would get hold of a gun."

"So it's not yours?"

"It's mine now." Puck started, reaching for the gun.

"And when someone else gets killed I'll be watching, ready to blow the killer's brains out. We're safer now, Finn; we have a weapon."

Finn couldn't explain why, but he believed Puck's every word and he was willing to stand by him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"But – but - I think he's lying, Finn" Rachel whispered.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire that night talking, so the pair tried to make sure no one else heard them.

"I believe him" he replied.

Rachel shook her head.

"And – if he's telling the truth well – there's so much fear here, and people make stupid mistakes when they're scared. What if he kills the wrong person?"

"We just have to trust him, Rachel" Finn said, but Rachel was still unconvinced.

She glared at Puck.

Kurt and Mercedes glared at him too.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Puck whispered to Quinn.

"They're not, you're just paranoid." She responded, although glancing around she realised he was right.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Finn" someone was whispering as he lay in bed that night.

He looked around; it wasn't Puck.

Puck was fast asleep, snoring, with the gun under his pillow.

"Finn" the voice came again.

Finn was starting to get scared.

He wanted to wake Puck up, but Puck looked content and peaceful as he slept; for the first time since the killings had begun.

Finn got up out of his bed.

Walking over to his window he saw a face peering in through it.

It was Kurt.

Finn reluctantly opened his door to reveal Kurt and Mercedes standing there.

Kurt had a torch and Mercedes had a note in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Finn whispered, trying not to wake up Puck.

"You have to come with us" Mercedes said.

Finn half-heartedly followed them into the forest.

He trusted Kurt and Mercedes and didn't think they were killers, but Finn's mind was racing and his heart was pounding.

They had walked for a couple of minutes when Mercedes and Kurt halted and turned to him.

"What's - going on?" Finn asked, his voice shaking.

"We're saving you Finn, you'll thank us later" Kurt explained.

"Saving me from what?"

"Puck" Mercedes said, handing Finn the note.

"Oh – my –god" he breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - **Please read my sister's fanfiction, she's just uploaded it... it's called "Child's Play"  
We have the same theme of murder with nursery rhymes ... but the stories are very different, and we don't have the same killer(s)...

Thank you so much for the reviews :)! Keep reviewing :D  
You don't find out what the note says yet... sorry... but only 5 more chapters to go until the end.  
This is a short chapter with some love and some death... and the death of my favourite character :(

**Chapter 10 – Three Blind Mice**

"How far should we go?" asked Finn walking through the dark forest with Kurt and Mercedes.

"A little further" Kurt replied, shining the dim torch around.

It wasn't a great source for light and kept flickering.

The trio were walking incredibly close to each other out of fear so that they were all touching.

Although they believed they were escaping from the killer, they were still exceptionally afraid.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Matt" a voice whispered as Matt lay in bed.

Matt looked startled; he glanced around searching for the source of the voice.

Upon discovery that it hadn't come from his sleeping friend, Mike, he headed over to the door.

Opening it he saw that Santana was standing there outside the cabin in a short, white, floaty nightdress.

Her hair fell loosely by her shoulders and she looked scared, innocent and vulnerable.

It was clear from her puffy, red eyes that she had been crying.

Matt thought that she had never looked more beautiful, mystical even, in the moonlight.

"Hi" he whispered nervously.

"I'm sorry" she replied sadly, staring at Matt, as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek.

"You have no reason to be. Do you want to come in?" He asked.

Santana shook her head and took Matt's hand.

"Come with me" she whispered, leading him to her cabin.

Matt glanced back at Mike and then followed Santana, completely mesmerised by her radiance.

"I need somebody" She said softly as she led Matt to her bed. "I don't want to be the villain anymore"

"You don't have to be." He replied.

Then there were no more words.

Santana took her hand and placed it gently on Matt's cheek, caressing his smooth skin.

They came together in an embrace and their lips found each other.

Matt stroked her silky, black hair as they kissed tenderly; immersed in the moment.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked, feeling terrified.

"Probably just an owl" Kurt responded, unconvinced.

He shone the torch around looking for a bird.

Finn's heart was beating so loud and fast that he felt like he was about to explode.

"I'm not sure about this, guys. I think I'm just going to head back." He mumbled; too scared to carry on.

"You'll get killed Finn, and you have no torch" Kurt replied, terrified that they would be split up.

Although he was scared he knew it would be a million times worse without Finn.

Just then Kurt's torch flickered out for the last time, leaving the trio in complete darkness, except for the faint light from the moon.

"Oh, hell no" Mercedes grumbled.

"We need to keep together" Kurt whispered.

The three took each other's hands; Mercedes in the middle and the boys on either side.

They were all trembling.

"What do we do now?" Finn questioned quietly.

"We wait for a bit" Mercedes replied.

Suddenly Finn began to scream; a haunting, bloodcurdling scream.

He writhed in pain as he felt a knife being stabbed continuously into his body.

It was the most excruciating, unbearable pain he had ever felt.

Mercedes and Kurt heard the splashing sound of Finn's body being ripped apart.

His blood splattered on them.

"Finn!" Mercedes yelled.

They couldn't see anything, which made the whole ordeal much more terrifying.

"Help!" He bellowed, crying with agony.

The screaming continued for a couple of seconds and then stopped.

They heard Finn's lifeless body fall to the floor.

"NOOOOOO" Kurt screamed.

The pair hugged each other, shaking.

Then the horror continued as a knife was stabbed into Mercedes back.

She began to scream and cry.

"Mercedes!" Kurt cried.

"Stop it. Stop it, you psycho" Mercedes shouted, throbbing in pain.

But Kurt was next. The slashing and chilling screams continued for a couple of minutes until the teenagers were nothing but a pile of bloody bodies on the forest floor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N - **KURRRT! I'm sorryyyy :'(


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - **Thanks for the feedback guys, i loved it:)  
I feel bad for killing Kurt cos he's my favourite character and he died so cruelly lol  
Nadia - It wasn't actually Matt that said I don't want to be villain anymore.. it was Santana.. sorry I didn't make it very clear. I'll try and make it clearer  
Sending online love back to you :) x

**Chapter 11 – You've got the wrong guy**

"Finn?" Puck awoke and called to see if his best friend was on the toilet.

There was no reply.

Puck opened the door, revealing an empty bathroom.

Slipping into his jeans, and placing the gun in his back pocket, Puck left the cabin ready to search for Finn.

His heart sank as he saw another note on the floor.

_Three blind mice, three blind mice,  
See how they run, see how they run,  
They all ran after the farmer's wife,  
Who cut off their tales with a carving knife,  
Did you ever see such a thing in your life,  
As three blind mice? _

Puck broke down in tears; dropping the piece of paper on the floor.

_Three? Three deaths? Please Finn, don't be dead. _But somehow he knew in his heart that he was.

His heart beat rose as he looked to Quinn's cabin, praying that she was still alive.

"Quinn! Rachel" he knocked on the wall of their cabin; shaking and anticipating the worst.

He was thankful when Quinn opened the door.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"Is it Finn? –Is he ok?" Rachel questioned anxiously, leaping out of her bed and walking closer to Puck.

"Please tell me he's ok, Puck" Rachel mumbled, but as she got closer she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"No – no please. Not Finn. Please" she started to cry herself.

"Finn wasn't in his bed when I woke up and I found another note" Puck answered; his head drooped sadly downwards.

"We should look for him, just to make sure" Quinn suggested.

The trio trudged through the forest.

It was the longest, most tense walk of their life.

No one said a word but they were all crying inside.

Quinn broke the silence.

"How – how far should we go?" She mumbled "Should we look somewhere else?"

"We need to look everywhere" Puck replied.

Suddenly Rachel let out an unsettling scream.

On the floor she had spotted a pile of human eye balls.

There were six of them in total; the eyes of the three blind mice.

Puck couldn't speak.

Quinn had noticed something else a small distance away.

"NO!" she yelled. "NO".

They all looked around and saw them; the three bodies.

Rachel, shaking and crying, ran to the body of her boyfriend.

She gagged as she came closer; Finn's eyes had been removed and all that remained were holes where they should have been.

She closed his eyelids to hide the sight.

"WHO WOULD DO THIS?" Rachel screamed.

She held him tightly in her arms, weeping "You can't be dead. You just can't."

Puck fell to his knees, defeated.

He couldn't speak.

He couldn't look.

He didn't know what to do.

Quinn rested her hand on his shoulder, crying.

It hadn't sunk in; she expected Finn to wake up any minute and say it was all a big joke.

He never did.

"Finn" Puck whispered, but he didn't know what to say.

He watched on as Rachel continued hugging the unresponsive body.

Rachel finally backed away; still in complete shock.

Nothing made any sense.

"Should – should we move them?" Quinn whispered quietly, gesturing the bodies.

"I – I – I can't" Puck managed to say sadly.

"I just – can't." Rachel went over to the bodies of Kurt and Mercedes and closed their eyelids.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to them.

She went over to hug Puck.

"I can't live without him, Puck" she sobbed.

"I know. I know" he replied through tears.

He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers soothingly through her hair, holding her close.

He was acting out of kindness but Rachel had an ulterior motif.

She had taken the gun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matt and Mike carried Finn and Mercedes back to their cabins.

Puck managed to carry Kurt; crying with remorse as he remembered all the times he threw him in the dumpster.

Now dead he seemed so much smaller; so fragile and helpless.

Puck hated himself.

Afterwards he went back to his cabin to lie down and cry.

But someone else was already in there; someone with a gun.

"Rachel? - What are you doing?" Puck stammered, noticing the gun in her hand.

She pointed it at him.

"No – don't Rachel. Why would you want to shoot me?"

"You killed Finn" she whispered, the gun was shaking in her hands.

"Rachel, I swear to you I didn't kill Finn. I wouldn't kill anyone. Now please stay calm and put the gun down" Puck was terrified.

He wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"You're lying" she screamed.

"I'm not lying, Rachel. I'm your friend. Finn was my man. I loved him, I could never kill him"

"Why do you have a gun then?" she yelled.

"Someone must have planted it on me, I don't know"

"I don't believe you"

"You're emotional Rachel. You're not thinking straight. Put the gun down"

"No"

"You've got the wrong guy" he warned her, "and when you find out who really killed Finn you'll hate yourself forever."

But it was too late; Rachel pulled the trigger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N - **Do you still think it's Puck? :P


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - **Thank you for all the reviews ... I got more hits than I ever have before yesterday :D  
I'll definately have the whole story posted in a few days as there's only 3 more chapters left. I might post another chapter later tonight actually because this one isn't that good.

**Chapter 12 – Distrust**

"What was that?" Emma called, rushing out of her cabin after hearing the gunshot.

Mike looked worried.

"It – it sounded like a gunshot" Matt trembled.

"Who has a gun?" Santana asked.

They all glanced round at each other.

"Puck did- but – but it wasn't his." Quinn whispered.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Oh no."

They all hurried into Puck's cabin; expecting to see Rachel lying dead on the floor as Puck held the gun.

What they found was the opposite.

Emma gasped at the sight.

Rachel stood by the door, gaping, and holding the gun which shook in her hand.

Quinn ran over to the dying Puck.

Blood dripped onto the floor from his chest where he had been shot.

She stroked his face and their eyes met.

"It... wasn't me, Quinn" he managed to whisper. "Keep our daughter safe... I love you so much" Then his eyes closed and his whole body went limp.

"No" Quinn screamed, holding his body in her arms.

At that second her baby started to kick.

"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled, crying. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she ran forward, ready to attack Rachel but Matt and Mike held her back.

"Puck was the killer. I was saving us all" Rachel stammered. Quinn struggled, trying to escape the boys' clutches, but they restrained her.

"You're the killer, Rachel" Quinn snapped.

"I'm not" she replied weakly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You killed Puck. That makes you a killer."

"But I'm not the killer. I killed him because – because I was saving us, because – he killed Finn and our friends."

"You killed Puck easily enough, how do we know you didn't kill the others?"

"There's going to be no more deaths. We're safe now, you'll see. You have to just trust me, Quinn"

"I don't trust you" Quinn spat "I hate you." She stormed out to cry. Mike followed.

"Rachel, give me the gun" Emma instructed sternly. Rachel handed it over, still shaking.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't share a room with her anymore" Quinn moaned to Mike, still fuming, as she packed her belongings into her bag.

"Would you like a hand with that?" He asked.

Quinn ignored him and continued her rant.  
"I hate her. I hate her so much. She's going to die. I need that gun and I'm going to kill her."

They carried the bags to Emma's cabin, where Quinn had decided she wanted to sleep for their final night on the island.

"I don't even think I should have to leave. I'm going to of course; I'm not sharing a room with that stupid, evil bitch anymore, but she should be the one moving. She killed my boyfriend!" Quinn cried.

She noticed a note on the floor by the door, but it didn't even scare her anymore.

Quinn picked the note up and read it.

"It's for Rachel" she concluded.

"Quinn?" Emma asked, sitting on her bed, as Quinn entered with her bag.

"I'm sharing with you, Miss Pillsbury" Quinn told Emma.

"In Will's bed?"

"I'd rather sleep here than anywhere near that psycho, Rachel."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel sat alone, on a log, staring sadly and silently at the floor.

"This was left in our room. It's for you" Quinn threw the note at her. Rachel picked it and read it:

_Watch your back, bitch. _

Rachel screwed up the piece of paper and through it on the floor; she didn't care anymore. Nothing seemed to matter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Do you think Rachel killed the others then?" Matt asked Mike as the duo sat in their cabin.

"Well that's what Quinn thinks, but I don't think so."

"Do you think it was Puck then? I can't imagine him killing anyone, but in some ways I hope it was him; that would mean it's all over."

I still don't trust Santana – she's been quiet all day" Mike interjected.

"She's sad, that's all"

"Or guilty?" Mike suggested.

"No dude, I don't think Santana's the killer. I can't believe you still think she is."

"I can't help what I think, Matt. She sits in that cabin alone all the time – I think she's plotting."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to keep her company tonight"

"She might- she might try and kill you" Mike replied, looking genuinely worried.

"Don't worry Mike. I trust her."

"What about me? Who's going to keep me company?"

"You can look after yourself." Matt told him.

"Don't go, man" Mike pleaded. "It's our last night, we need to stay together."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Guys, I am so sorry" Emma apologised that night, as the kids sat around the campfire. "I know I haven't been looking after you properly and after Will- died I've just been in my cabin crying. But that won't help us. I need to stop focusing on the dead and start concerning myself with those of us that are still alive. The dead are gone, but they are safe. We are not. So I need to step up to the mark and start acting like an adult and protect you guys; you're only kids and I know how worried you are, I'm worried too."

Quinn glared across the campfire at Rachel, who was staring sadly into the flames.

"I'm sorry Mike that I snapped at you the other day" Emma added.

Mike nodded and smiled at her weakly.

"I should have realised that everyone copes with the death of a loved one in different ways, I'm sorry for being so narrow minded. Tonight is our last night here; the boat will be back to pick us up tomorrow so I don't want any more deaths tonight. I want you all to feel safe in your cabins, so I'm going to sit by the campfire all night, with the gun."

"Do you need anyone to sit with you, Miss Pillsbury?" Santana asked.

Emma looked at the girl, considering the idea; it would be helpful and a lot less scary to have someone to sit with.

But then she had a change of heart as she looked around at the young faces staring at her.

_One of them is the murderer._"No, it's ok Santana. I'll be fine on my own"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matt sneaked out of his cabin to Santana's when he was sure that Mike was asleep.

He knew that she was afraid and lonely, so he wanted to join her and keep her company.

Matt crept out passing Emma, who had fallen asleep, unaware that if he had listened to Mike and stayed in his own cabin he would have survived.

* * *

**A/N - **The Puck and Quinn bit is a bit cheesy .. sorry about that :P


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N -** Ok, here's the next chapter.. it's a bit of a short one, but it's got a bit of a cliffhanger at the end  
Only 2 chapters to go after this...  
Enjoy and review. Thank youuu :)

**Chapter 13 – Sleeping Beauty**

Rachel awoke the following morning, after a bad night's sleep.

She kept thinking about Finn; not the Finn she loved but his horrifying dead body with the eyes removed.

The face haunted her.

She also couldn't get Puck's face out of her mind.

It hadn't sunk in that she, Rachel Berry, had actually killed him, was it the right thing to do? Or a fatal mistake?

The answer presented itself to her as she stepped outside and saw Matt's body by Santana's cabin.

"Oh no. Oh please no." Rachel gasped, panting.

She collapsed onto the floor and burst into a fit of hysterical tears with the realisation that Puck couldn't have been the killer.

_What have I done?_

She stumbled over to where Matt lay; his throat had been slit and the dried blood remained around his neck and on his shirt.

Puck's last words replayed over and over in her head, screaming at her; "_You've got the wrong guy, and when you find out who really killed Finn you'll hate yourself forever."_

Rachel tried to ignore the terrifying, distorted voice, but it was driving her crazy.

"Stop!" she yelled; her hands pressed against her ears. "STOP!"

"Rachel" Quinn quivered, stepping out of her own cabin. "What – have you done?"

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm so sorry" Rachel cried in an uncontrollable flood of tears.

The haunting voice had vanished.

"Oh – my- god, Matt. Rachel, did you kill Matt?"

"No. No, I didn't kill him, Quinn – I killed Puck and now I know – I was wrong – he wasn't the killer- I'm so sorry."

"It's too late for sorry, Rachel" Quinn whispered sadly, glaring at the girl "Sorry won't bring Puck back".

She spotted a piece of paper near Emma, who lay asleep under a blanket.

Quinn picked up the note, shaking, and read it aloud:

_"What thing is that that twists round so briskly ?" asked the maiden, and taking the spindle into her hand she began to spin; but no sooner had she touched it than the evil prophecy was fulfilled, and she pricked her finger with it. In that very moment she fell back upon the bed that stood there, and lay in a deep sleep.  
_

"Matt?" Rachel trembled.

Quinn shook her head, looking sick as she noticed that the door to Santana's cabin was ajar.

The girls crept in to discover Santana lying dead in her bed.

Red marks around her neck suggested that she had been strangled.

She looked terrified but somewhat peaceful at the same time.

Her beautiful face was etched into a final expression of silent relief; it was all over.

Rachel screamed as she realised that one of Santana's fingers had been removed.

It lay, mangled and bloody, on her chest.

Quinn ran out, feeling ill.

Emma had woken up too, and wailed at the sight of Matt's body.

She had tried to stay awake the night before, but somehow her body didn't let her.

The gun was gone.

"What's all the screaming about" Mike questioned, emerging from his cabin. "Has anyone seen-" he paused, having found who he was looking for.

His heart sunk in his chest as his eyes fell to the body of his dead best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Mike" Emma mumbled, apologetically; overwrought with guilt that she had fallen asleep the night before.

Mike's mouth hung open in disbelief.

He couldn't speak and he felt that his eyes were deceiving him.

Matt couldn't be dead, it didn't make any sense.

"No" Mike screamed, finally finding his voice.

He ran to Matt's body, falling to his knees, and shaking him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Wake up" he cried.

Quinn rested her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away.

"You can't be dead, Matt. You can't be" He managed to yell, through an overflow of tears.

"You're my best friend- I- I need you. Don't die" He whispered softly.

He gently stroked the slit in Matt's throat with his fingers, incapable of accepting that Matt was really dead.

"I HATE YOU" He began to shout. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"I know, Mike. We all hate the killer for putting us through this- for killing our friends." Emma agreed; a tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the young boy break down in pieces.

Emma and Rachel were so fixated on Mike and the scene before them that they hadn't noticed Quinn had disappeared.

"I know-" he replied, considering something.

He sat there; thinking for a moment.

He then looked at Matt for one last time, closing the boy's eyes, and then into the sad face of Emma.

"I know who the killer is."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - **Hey, thanks for reviewing and reading :)  
Here's the next chapter, I'm not that pleased with my story that much as I've been reading other glee fanfics which are all amazing and I was getting jealous lol.  
Any feedback/advice is welcome because I want to improve if I write any more stories. Thanks!

**Chapter 14 – Revelations**

"What?" Emma panted. "You – you know who the killer is?"

Rachel looked worried.

Mike sat on the floor, with his legs crossed like a small child.

His face was buried in his hands.

"Who's the killer, Mike?" Emma stammered, afraid of what his answer would reveal.

Mike said nothing.

He began to sob quietly, looking helpless and vulnerable.

Rachel sat down beside him, and put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"You can tell us Mike" she began.

Mike said nothing.

"Was it – was it you, Mike? Did you kill Matt?" Emma asked, feeling slightly scared as she stared at the crying boy.

He didn't reply.

Rachel and Emma made worried eye contact.

The silence seemed to last for a lifetime.

"It wasn't me" Mike finally sobbed.

Rachel and Emma glanced at each other again, only just realising that Quinn wasn't there.

"Was it Quinn?" Rachel stuttered.

"Not Quinn" Mike shook his head.

There was another long, tense pause.

"That means..." Emma whispered, staring into Rachel's eyes "It must have been..."

"You" a nervous Rachel said accusingly to Emma.

"It wasn't me"

"Who else could it have been?"

"You"

Mike finally stood up, wiping the tears away from his eyes, but he still looked shaken.

"It wasn't either of you"

They both looked bewildered.

"Who was it then, Mike? Tell us what you know" Emma said calmly.

"I – I can't"

"You have to" Rachel added. "We need to know."

Mike stared into the faces of the two girls.

They both looked distraught from their losses and they both longed for answers.

Rachel was right; they did need to know.

Mike knew the answers; he had the power to heal some of their frustration.

After all he was going through the same overwhelming heartbreak that they were.

It was only since Matt's death did Mike realise what true pain and true loss were.

Matt had been Mike's best friend from the age of four, when they pretended to be ninjas and cowboys together at Kindergarten.

They had become inseparable ever since; everyone knew them as "Matt and Mike" and now that Matt was gone, Mike had never felt so alone.

His heart ached as he looked at Rachel and Emma; if they were even feeling a fraction of what he was feeling then he knew that they were completely broken.

Mike wanted to scream.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to rip the murderer's head off for making him feel this way.

He now understood what everyone was going through.

He felt sick.

Nothing would bring Matt back.

Nothing would cure their heartache; all he could do was tell the truth.

"Mike, who is the killer? Who killed everyone?" Emma repeated.

Mike finally spoke.

"It was- it was – Tina" he whispered.

There was a long pause.

"Is this some kind of a joke? Emma asked, completely unamused, but as she locked eyes with Mike she saw that he looked deadly serious.

"Mike, Tina died. Remember?" Rachel said, but Mike shook his head.

"She didn't die."

"What?" Rachel spluttered "but – but we all saw her"

"No. She didn't die. We - she faked her death."

Emma gasped.

Rachel put her hand to her mouth.

"How do - you know- this, Mike?" Emma asked, looking completely perplexed.

Mike ignored her.

"I need to look for Quinn" he said, and walked off to look for her.

Rachel stood rooted to the spot.

She couldn't think straight.

Nothing made sense.

"Rachel, come with me" Emma began. "We need to go to the boat and call the police"

They took a brisk walk through the forest.

It was silent but their minds were racing.

Rachel suddenly stopped dead; she had a thought.

"What if Mike was lying? What if – if he wanted to get us away so he could kill Quinn? What if Mike's the killer?" She stammered.

Emma looked worried, considering the idea.

"We have to be quicker then" she suggested, turning their walk into a run.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mike opened the door to Quinn's cabin, full of anger, hatred and sorrow.

The sight before him made his heart stop beating.

Why was he so afraid?

He had never felt fear before when he saw her.

Tina was standing next to a terrified Quinn; pointing the gun to her head.

"I've been expecting you."

"Don't shoot her, Tina" Mike said calmly.

Tina smiled at him; a look of manic love filled her eyes.

"Come with me then and I'll let her live. I'll stop the killings if you It will be like we planned" She said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Mike cried; tears welled up in his eyes. "You killed Matt. He wasn't supposed to die!"

"I know, but I panicked. Matt was in the way and had to be...disposed of. Maybe it's for the best anyway..." Tina stared into Mike's eyes "You're mine now."

"I'm not yours" he screamed "I'm not doing this anymore"

"You can't back out now, we've come so far. I still love you. And if you don't come with me this stupid whore and her bastard child will die." She whispered evilly, grabbing Quinn's hair in one of her hands and pulling her in closer.

"I warned you. I told you to watch your back." She breathed into Quinn's ear.

Mike looked into Quinn's innocent and terrified eyes; they were full of fear; begging for him to keep her and the baby safe.

There was no hatred there, despite everything he had done.

His eyes moved on to Tina; her face was curled into an expression of pure cruelty.

"No more deaths, Tina. I don't love you anymore. Maybe I never loved you. I hate you" he spat.

"NO!" Tina roared in a horrific, distorted voice, that made Quinn cry even more.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER"

"I – hate – you" he repeated, with a harsh emphasis on his words.

Tina's face grew red with anger; it was as though she was about to explode.

"I haven't done anything worse than you have" she growled, shaking with rage.

"I hate myself too, I don't want to do this."

"Get on the floor, bitch!" Tina shoved Quinn onto the ground and turned the gun to Mike.

His eyes focused on the weapon.

"Kill me. I don't care anymore. I deserve it" Mike said softly.

"You're pathetic. You sound just like Santana." Tina snapped.

She stared at the gun, twiddling it in her hands and smiling at it with an eerie, manic grin.

She looked as though she was in a trance; so mesmerised by the weapon that she didn't hear the low rumbling noise of a helicopter from outside the cabin.

"But I do still love you." Tina said quietly, sounding like a young child. "I love you and I know you love me. We can die side by side like Romeo and Juliet; the perfect end to our love story. Our hard work wouldn't have been for nothing; we can still be together."

She slowly and disturbingly walked over to Mike, staring intently, without blinking, into his eyes.

Her lips were twisted into the cruel smirk.

"Don't do this" Mike said, backing away from her.

Just then the door to the cabin flung open and four armed policemen barged in, before Tina had time to shoot.

One of the men forced the gun out of her hands and together they attempted to restrain the psychotic teenager.

"NO. YOU CAN'T TAKE ME" Tina yelled at the top of her lungs, kicking and screaming.

"I WON'T GO."

She bit one of the men.

She kicked.

She flung her arms and her legs in the air, but she couldn't break free.

They took her out of the cabin and contained her wrists in handcuffs.

"Oh my gosh" Emma breathed. For once Rachel was speechless.

"I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU ONE DAY" Tina roared in a loud, spine chilling voice.

Rachel burst into tears.

"I LOVE YOU MIKE. I LOVE YOU. I WILL GET YOU." Tina was forced into the helicopter, but not without a fight.

She was still kicking her legs up in the air; trying to wriggle out of the men's clutches.

Mike slowly walked out of the cabin; defeated.

His arms were raised in the air; this was it.

He had accepted his fate.

"I did it" he announced, unable to look at Emma and Rachel "It was me as well. Take me."

No one heard him.

"I killed them" Mike shouted, through tears; causing everyone to turn and stare.

The world around Mike began to move in slow motion so he couldn't help but see the hurt expressions of the people around him.

Rachel was shaking her head slowly; unable to accept the truth.

Emma's mouth hung open and her large, bright eyes were brimming with disappointment.

Mike lowered his head; ashamed of himself.

"You're coming with us" A policeman said, handcuffing him.

Mike was ushered into the helicopter as well; he stepped in without a fight.

Quinn was barely able to stand; she was so shook up.

She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

It didn't make any sense.

Finally she managed to stumble out of the cabin, holding her stomach in pain.

When Rachel saw Quinn she ran over and squeezed her into a tight hug and, in spite of everything, Quinn hugged her back.

* * *

**Ahh the last line is so bad :P  
Last chapter will be up soon**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - **Ok this is the last chapter of the story.  
I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed :)  
I really wanted to write a flashback/backstory kind of chapter where I could show things from the killer's POV.. but I didn't realise it would be soo long!  
Please review :) Thank you x  
Any feedback is welcome and how I could improve and if I could have done anything differently.  
**  
Chapter 15 - From the Beginning (Flashbacks and the Diary of a Killer)**

Dorothea

Dorothea "I need an ambulance- and – and the cops. It's an emergency" Boqin Kung sobbed down the phone, which trembled in his hand after calling 911.

His wife, Lifen, was sitting beside him; numb with complete shock; unable to move or talk.

"What's the problem" the voice from the phone asked.

"My baby daughters- they've just been – they've been murdered. Suffocated. They're only-" his voice shook with tears "only 9 months old"

"Could you please tell me your name and address, sir? I know this must be hard for you, but we have to get to you immediately."

Boqin gave his details; his voice still shaking.

The ambulance and police car arrived a couple of minutes later and the two tiny, young bodies were carried out.

"NOOO" Lifen screamed. Her husband pulled her into a tight hug and together they broke down in tears; watching their daughters being taken away.

Neither of them were looking at their eldest daughter. Dorothea Kung, aged 7, sat in the corner of the living room watching the scene intently.

She was keeping perfectly still and silent.

Her long, silky black hair concealed her pale face; hiding her features.

"Are you ok, darling?" one of the policemen asked, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, and then let out a cold, callous laugh that would haunt everyone in the room for the rest of their lives.

It was a laugh completely unsuited to a young child.

"I'm not ok" she finally whispered in a cruel and quiet voice. "I want to do it again."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dorothea Kung was sent to California State Asylum where was placed in a small, white room in the children's ward.

These four walls became her home for eight years.

Her parents never came to visit; they didn't want to see her after what she had done to her sisters.

Dorothea didn't care; she didn't love them anyway. She loved no one.

Dorothea seemed like a normal little girl on the outside; she was very quiet, incredibly intelligent for her age and loved to read.

Every day she would read some of her books; Fairy tales, Shakespeare's plays, Harry Potter.

On the inside, however, she had a grim, consuming obsession with death and murder.

She kept a little journal which she hid from the doctors; it was full of many different and elaborate ways in which she could kill people.

The guard that patrolled the children's ward at night was a chubby man with glasses.

Dorothea didn't sleep. She would stay up and terrorise him constantly.

"Alan" she would whisper. "I want to kill you. I want to watch you die."

Alan attempted to ignore her, but her words would get more and more graphic; she described in vivid detail exactly how she planned on killing him.

Alan was a cheerful sort of man; he couldn't take it anymore; he had to quit his job.

"I'm going to get you one day, Alan."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I knew what they called me. _

_All the guards- they had a name for me; The devil child._

_They thought I didn't know, but I did._

_I knew everything that went on and I didn't like people talking about me._

_I made that fat guard, Alan, leave his job._

_They said he was haunted by my face and my voice in his dreams._

_They didn't know that he was in my dreams too; screaming for mercy as I held a gun up to his head and blew his brains out._

_I drew a picture of it in my journal._

_As I grew older, I grew smarter._

_I decided to change tactic and act nice; I needed to get out, I needed to kill again; the writing wasn't enough._

_I lied to the psychiatrist and pretended I regretted killing the babies. I didn't; I loved every second of it, but I learnt to become a remarkable actress._

_I played the sweet, scared and confused girl; tortured by her past._

_I didn't tell the bitch that I wanted to stab her in the heart and gut her insides; she believed every word I said._

_It took years of acting, years of lying, years of oppressing my needs but finally at the age of fifteen I was released._

_For my own "protection" I had to move out of the state._

_It wasn't me that needed protected but nonetheless I was moved to a small town in Ohio; Lima._

_I was given a new identity. It was here that I became Tina Cohen Chang._

Tina

_I began killing homeless people on the streets; people that wouldn't be missed. _

_It felt exhilarating to kill again; I was back and I was in control._

_I kept very careful; no one could catch me this time._

_It felt so good, but somehow it didn't seem like enough._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Guys, let's give a big glee welcome to our three new members; fresh off their big win on Friday night" Will announced, walking into the choir room with three of the football players behind him. _

_"Noah Puckerman" he pointed "Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang."_

_I looked up; only noticing Mike, despite him being at the back._

_Ever since I was young I had wanted to kill everyone I ever met. _

_Everyone that is until I met Mike Chang._

_I couldn't explain what or why but something about Mike intrigued me._

_I had never felt anything like this before; I had never become attached to another human being in any way before._

_Not even Artie. I hated that four eyed loser. I had only started dating him because I felt it was a normal, humanly thing to do; to have a boyfriend._

_And I needed, more than anything, to seem normal; or they would lock me away again._

_But Mike was different. He was so beautiful and I didn't want to kill him._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Please be Mike. Please be Mike. Please be Mike. _

_I reached my hand into the hat full of names of the kids in Glee Club to decide who I would be paired with for the ballad assignment._

_My heart skipped a beat as I read the name._

_"Other Asian" I read aloud with the appropriate amount of disgust and confusion on my face to convince everyone that I wasn't completely ecstatic._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Hey, Tina. Do you want to come round my house after school and pick a ballad for our assignment?" Mike asked at the end of Glee Club.

_Of course! Oh Mike, you don't know how happy you've made me. I love you.  
_

"Uhh.. Sure" Tina replied unenthusiastically.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I didn't know what to expect as I walked into Mike's shed; this was where we would practise for our ballad. _

_I certainly wasn't prepared for the sight I saw before me._

_"I don't normally let anyone in here; not even Matt; certainly not my parents. It's a private place." He warned me. "Matt would freak out, but I know you won't."_

_He had a knowing look in his eyes._

_The shed was padlocked and when he took out the key and unlocked the door I couldn't help but gasp._

_The first thing I noticed was the rotten yet tempting smell of death._

_I saw the source of the smell immediately; dead animal parts._

_The room was filled with legs, eyes, heads and even whole bodies of dead animals; cats, dogs, birds._

_He had living spiders, rats and reptiles in cages on the shelves and newspaper cuttings of decorated his walls like wallpaper._

_I was shocked, yet no room had ever been quite so alluring to me before._

_I had also never been so attracted to Mike._

_He suddenly turned to me._

_"I know about you, Dorothea." He said._

_I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. How did he know?_

_There was a long and tense pause._

_For the first time since I'd met him I thought about killing Mike; right there and then._

_For the first time in my life I felt like I wasn't in control._

_He couldn't know about me. No one could know about me here._

_I couldn't speak._

_"Your article is on my wall; it was always one of my favourites. It always fascinated me because you were my age;; I joined Glee club to get closer to you. You haven't changed at all."_

_My voice was still trapped in my throat._

_"I expect you convinced them that you're normal, but I can see you're not. I know that killing is-" he searched for the word "-an addiction."_

_"Have you – killed before?" I finally managed to mutter._

_"Only animals; I'm not quite as hardcore as you." He smiled at me._

_We spoke for hours._

_I talked about the journal full of different killings that I wrote when I was younger. I had never told anyone about that before, but I had never met anyone I trusted so much before._

_Mike told me he had always had an anger inside of him that could only be tamed with violence._

_He wanted to kill people._

_I said I could help him._

_We discussed our ideas and devised a plan._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lost Creek Island_

_I recognised Alan immediately. _

_I couldn't believe he was here; what were the chances?_

_I hid my face behind my hair and turned away from him._

_When I heard that he'd fainted from seeing the photograph I knew the cause straight away; he recognised me too._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"_Alan? Alan? Are you ok" Will asked, shaking Alan's body after he had fainted.

"This has never happened before. I don't know what came over him." Andrea trembled.

Finally one of Alan's eyes opened; he looked horrified.

"Devil- the devil is here" he cried. Will and Andrea exchanged confused glances.

"What do you mean, darling?" Andrea questioned, kneeling beside him.

"Devil child. The devil child. I'll never forget that face."

"Who?"

"One of your kids – in – in the photograph. She's the devil child – Dorothea – it's Dorothea."

"Alan, I can assure you that none of my Glee kids are called Dorothea." Will reassured him.

Alan sat up; unable to breathe normally.

"It's her – it's the devil child. I know that face."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When she was sure that Mercedes was fast asleep, Tina snuck out of her cabin, with her gun in her pocket, and made her way to Andrea and Alan's hut.

One of the windows was left slightly open, which Tina managed to wriggle through.

Andrea was sitting at a table in the kitchen; with her back turned to Tina; completely unaware of the intruder.

Tina quietly and softly treaded over to her and with one swift movement both her hands were clasped around the woman's neck.

Andrea let out a muffled cry; but she was dead before she could scream.

Tina then made her way into the bedroom, where Alan was fast asleep; the gun was clasped in her hands.

"Alan." Tina whispered menacingly; attempting to imitate the chilling voice of her childhood threats.

Alan's eyes shot open; panic etched across his face as he saw Tina standing at the foot of his bed.

"You – " he trembled. "Where's – where's my wife?"

"I've taken care of her" Tina whispered.

"No" he yelled "If you touched her – "

"I already have; what are you going to do, Alan?"

He got up out of his bed and walked over to Tina.

"I'm much stronger now. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Is that why you fainted?" she mocked; laughing cruelly at him. "You can't escape this time. I told you I was going to kill you, Alan."

Alan charged over to her; but there was nothing he could do.

Tina pulled the trigger and shot him in the head.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Tina had never felt more alive; it was almost as rewarding and exhilarating as when she killed for the first time many years ago.

She had never felt more powerful.

She cleaned herself up and cut the telephone wires; no one was going to escape.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Artie, can you come out for a bit. I need to tell you something" Tina whispered, after returning from Andrea and Alan's hut.

"Can it wait until morning?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Please, Artie" Tina begged.

"Fine"

He put on a jumper and climbed into his wheelchair.

"Shh" Tina whispered, motioning Kurt. It was fine; Kurt was fast asleep with his pink eye mask on.

After rolling himself out of the cabin, Tina began to wheel Artie.

"Where are we going?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"A beautiful spot up on the hill where you can see the stars and the moon clearly."

"Cool".

She wheeled him up the hill, until suddenly they stopped.

"What's – what's Mike Chang doing here?" Artie asked, concernedly.

Mike was standing a short distance away. He smiled at Tina.

"Don't worry, Artie. Mike's just going to help me with something" Tina whispered, stroking Artie's shoulder.

Mike came closer.

"With – what?" Artie trembled.

He was feeling afraid now; anticipating the worst. "Are – are you dumping me?"

"I'm not sure dumping would be the right word" Tina giggled cruelly.

Artie's heart sank in his chest.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall" she began to whisper into his ear. "Humpty Dumpty had a great-"with one almighty push she forced Artie and his wheelchair off the hill; watching the screaming boy fall rapidly onto the ground; weighed down by his chair.

"-fall" Mike finished, laughing.

"One down" Tina smiled, feeling completely contented.

She couldn't disguise the beam on her face.

"When is it my turn?" Mike asked.

"You will have your turn; I had just wanted to do that for ages; I needed the satisfaction."

They made their way back down the hill and Tina begun to act once more; becoming the grieving girlfriend.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Puck, your stupid story last night has made everyone paranoid. They all think Artie was killed and they suspect each other." Santana whispered angrily.

"I think Artie dying has made everyone paranoid. Not the stupid story" Puck snapped. "What other explanation is there? He didn't roll up there. How could he? Artie was murdered, and you're just going to have to accept it."

Tina, hearing the conversation, burst into tears and ran to her cabin.

"Now look what you've done" Mike said to Puck, running to follow Tina.

He slammed the cabin door shut and walked over to embrace Tina.

"You're a remarkable actress." He complimented her.

"I know" she smiled back.

They listened to Santana and Puck's argument.

"They suspect each other" Tina said pleasingly.

She then rummaged in her bag, pulling out two sleeping tablets.

"Slip these in Brittany and Santana's drinks tonight. We can't have them waking up and disturbing the plan. You bring the spider and meet me outside their cabin at midnight." _  
_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tina and Mike sat in the forest, waiting for Brittany to wake up.

Her eyes finally opened.

"Where am I? Am I dreaming?" She asked, looking confused.

"You're not dreaming, Brittany" Mike said, walking over to her.

He brushed the girl's blonde hair out of her eyes. "You're having a nightmare."

"Oh no" Brittany groaned. "If I try really hard to open my eyes, then I'll wake up." She forced her eyes open wider, but it didn't work.

"We're going to kill you, Brittany" Tina whispered.

Brittany tried to scream, but Tina had put her hand over her mouth, restraining her.

Mike emptied the spider from the small glass onto Brittany's neck.

They watched as she writhed in pain as the large, furry spider sunk his fangs into her neck.

Brittany's body went limp.

"Nice work Joey" Mike gestured to his spider which had started to crawl away.

"You know we're going to have to kill him?" Tina said.

She didn't give Mike any time to answer before she stamped on Joey with her foot.

She picked up the squashed spider and put it into Brittany's gaping mouth.

"For dramatic effect." She said cackling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_When everyone had discovered Brittany's body I crept into Will's cabin. _

_I wanted to scratch Rachel's face out early to frighten the stupid bitch._

_Will came in and ruined my plan._

_"Tina" he shrieked "What are you doing here?" He eyed me up suspiciously._

_I wanted to kill him, how dare he disrupt me! Luckily I had years of practise at acting._

_"I'm – I'm sorry Mr Schue" I stammered. "I just needed to look at Artie"_

_"His face is scratched out" Will replied._

_He didn't look convinced. I needed to step up on the sadness._

_"I know, but I miss him so much, Mr Schue. Seeing him in the photo is a comfort to me. You wouldn't understand." I lied._

_Tears welled up in my eyes._

_"I'm sorry Tina" he put his arm around me._

_I wanted to puke._

_I thought about strangling him right there and then, but that would ruin everything._

_They would know it was me.  
_  
_"I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for being so insensitive; I can't even begin to understand how hard this is for you. You have to understand why I was suspicious though"_

_The pathetic little man had absolutely no idea._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Mike selected the green and red apple out of Emma's picnic basket.

He laced the red cheek of the apple in poison and placed it back near the bottom, where it lay waiting for its victim.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I watched for hours as Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Finn wasted their time collecting materials to build a raft. _

_They stayed around for about five hours, piling up an impressive amount of wood._

_I came along at the end and burnt it all down._

_I then crept into Will and Emma's room and successfully scratched out Rachel's ugly face._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Everyone sat around on the logs as Miss Pillsbury got out her picnic basket and placed it in the centre of the circle. _

_I situated myself next to Rachel._

_"You look terrible Rachel." I told her._

_"I do?" She asked, clearly insulted._

_"Have you been eating properly? You could do with some food, you look ill."_

_"Well I haven't been that hungry for a while since all the deaths. I've lost my appetite a bit, but thinking about it now; I do need something healthy, maybe it will bring my spirtits up a little." She glanced longingly at the picnic basket. "Perhaps some strawberries."_

_"You know what they say; an apple a day keeps the doctor away." I advised her._

_"That's true" Rachel responded._

_She got up, and made her way to the picnic basket. _

_"Miss Pillsbury, do you have any apples?"  
_  
_"There should be an apple in there, I think." She responded._

_Rachel rummaged around the basket, finding the poisoned apple._

_"During a time like this, I believe it is more important than ever to eat healthily" she announced._

_I groaned pleasurably at her stupidity._

_I glanced across the circle and smirked at Mike._

_We gazed at her, willing for her to eat the apple._

_She was getting ready to take a bite, when Kurt stopped her._

_"Stop! Don't eat the apple, Rachel."_

_I was so angry I could have literally gone over to him and snapped the brat's head off with my bare hands._

_I was about to explode but luckily I managed to keep it all inside._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Mike got up during the night when he was sure that Matt was fast asleep.

He rummaged around in his bag for his red paint and paintbrush.

It was cold outside so he felt around for his jumper to put on but he accidently picked up Matt's instead.

He took the paint and went over to Tina, Mercedes and Kurt's cabin and wrote "You're next" on the front in large letters.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Don't slip up Mike" Tina warned him that night.

They had carried Will's body (after drugging him with sleeping pills) to the top of the hill.

"Don't worry, I won't" he assured her. "I've got it covered; I throw Will down. You take the sleeping pills, then I put you down at the bottom on top of him-"

"Make it look like I'm dead" Tina interrupted.

"I will"

"When you find our bodies no one else can touch me; just you. They have to think I'm dead. And Mike, please don't act too overdramatic."

"I won't, ok. Now just take the pills."

Tina swallowed the pills and Mike carried out his task; pushing Will over the edge of the hill so his lifeless body hit the jagged rocks on the way down.

He then carried Tina to the bottom; sprawling her on top of Will and smearing some of Will's blood on her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Plant this under Puck's bed. I want people to start blaming him" Tina handed Mike the gun.

She was sitting on the bed where Mike had rested her; Will's body was in the bed beside her.

"And slip this note under Kurt and Mercedes' door later." She gave him the note she had written to lure them into the forest that night.

"Anything else?" Mike asked.

"I think that's all". The pair kissed and Mike crept out of the cabin.

The sneaking was no good though; he had been spotted.

"MIKE" Emma shrieked "What do you think you are doing?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I hid in the cabin with Will's body where no one would see me. _

_I stared out the window at Mike._

_He sat alone on the log. Beautiful, beautiful Mike._

_Even the back of his head was desriable._

_Everything was working out perfectly; except Rachel's death, but that was ok; She could be killed at the end and watch all her friends die first. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_She could watch Finn die. That would be more satisfying._

_I gazed at Mike._

_Quinn came and sat next to him on the log._

_That stupid bitch. What was she doing?_

_Why was he talking to that whore?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurt and Mercedes sat on the bed together in their cabin.

"So what are your theories on the killer? Who do you think killed - T-Tina?" Kurt asked, attempting not to cry as he said her name.

"Well Matt had that red paint on his jumper yesterday. He said he didn't know how it got there, but I think I do – he obviously wrote the message" Mercedes responded.

"He's probably in on it with someone though" she added. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure why, but I don't trust Quinn. I couldn't give a reason, there's just something about her I don't -" Kurt stopped; something had caught his eye.

Mercedes followed his gaze.

A piece of paper had been slipped underneath their door and it sat perched on the floor.

"Oh no" Mercedes said, her heart beat soaring.

Kurt got up quietly to peer out the window.

No one was there.

"Read it" Mercedes told Kurt.

She was still glued to her bed, unable to move.

He bent down slowly, reading the note;

_Kurt and Mercedes, _  
_Puck is the killer. He tried to kill me, but he failed. I pretended to be dead and escaped when I was put in the cabin. Meet me in the forest at midnight, I have a plan. Finn's not safe sharing with Puck; bring him with you. Tell no one else. It can only be you three.  
Tina _

Kurt gasped.

Mercedes read the note as well.

"Oh my – Puck? It's Puck" she breathed.

"But Tina. Tina's alive" Kurt beamed. "I can't believe it." The pair hugged, unable to contain their happiness at the realisation that one of their best friends wasn't really dead.

"What if - maybe Puck wrote this? Maybe it's a trap to bring us to the forest" Kurt suggested, looking disheartened.

"Don't say that Kurt. Anyway this is definitely my girl's handwriting; I could recognise it from anywhere."

"Do you know what that means Mercedes?" Kurt grinned. "Tina's got a plan – we're going to be saved."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mike and I watched from behind the trees as Kurt, Mercedes and Finn walked through the forest. _

_Kurt's torch flickered out but we had come prepared; we were wearing our night vision goggles and holding a knife each so they couldn't see anything but we could see them – clear as day._

_We could see every trace of fear in etched into their petrified faces._

_"You go first" I whispered to Mike as we drew nearer to the trio._

_He nodded at me._

_He pulled out the knife and began stabbing Finn continuously._

_Finn screamed and his body writhed around in pain._

_"Help!"_

_I smiled satisfyingly; feeling completely in love with Mike._

_I just stopped and stared at him; I had never been more turned on._

_Finn's body fell to the floor._

_"NOOOOOOOOO" Kurt screamed._

_I had to be a part of it; I got my knife and stabbed it into Mercedes' back. She screamed and cried._

_"Stop it. Stop it, you psycho"_

_Mike started to stab Kurt._

_The slashing and chilling screams continued for a couple of minutes until the three were dead._

_To better suit the nursery rhyme "Three Blind Mice" and just for the fun of it we carved their eyes out with the knives._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__  
_

_Rachel killed Puck. _

_I hated her._

_He was mine to kill; that's the second time that ugly whore ruined my plan._

_How dare she!_

_First she doesn't die.. and now this!_

_Why should she get the satisfaction of killing?_

_She didn't go through the effort into planning everything. I DID!_

_I could feel the anger literally bubbling up inside of me._

_I looked out the window and saw Quinn talking to Mike again._

_I had to take this into my own hands._

_It was getting ridiculous._

_I slipped a note under the door for Quinn warning her "Watch your back, bitch."_

_I was serious._

_Quinn had to die!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Do you think Rachel killed the others then?" Matt asked Mike as the duo sat in their cabin.

"Well that's what Quinn thinks, but I don't think so."

"Do you think it was Puck then? I can't imagine him killing anyone, but in some ways I hope it was him; that would mean it's all over."

" I still don't trust Santana – she's been quiet all day" Mike interjecting, attempting to persuade Matt that Santana was the killer.

He knew that Tina was going to kill Santana that night, so he desperately didn't want Matt to be in the way.

He needed Matt to survive.

He couldn't lose his best friend.

If Matt thought Santana was the killer then he wouldn't go to her cabin, but he wasn't convinced.

"She's sad, that's all"

"Or guilty?" Mike suggested, trying hard to imprint that Santana could be the killer into Matt's mind.

"No dude, I don't think Santana's the killer. I can't believe you still think she is."

"I can't help what I think, Matt. She sits in that cabin alone all the time – I think she's plotting."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to keep her company tonight."

"She might – she might try and kill you" Mike replied, looking genuinely worried.

"Don't worry Mike. I trust her." Mike had to change tactic; Matt just knew that Santana wasn't the killer and he needed him to stay at his own cabin so that wouldn't get in the way of her death.

"What about me? Who's going to keep me company?"

"You can look after yourself." Matt told him. Mike was desperate.

"Don't go man" he pleaded. "It's out last night, we need to stay together."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Whatever happens you can't kill Matt" Mike warned Tina. "I don't care if he gets in the way, I don't care if he goes to Santana's cabin or he finds out it was us. You just can't kill him."

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you" Tina reassured him, looking up into Mike's eyes. "Matt will survive, don't you worry. This will all be over soon and we can run away together like we planned. I wouldn't kill Matt, don't worry about it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Matt was never supposed to be killed. _

_Ok, that's a lie; I was going to slip some poison into his drink before we left, but Mike was never to know._

_I knew he wouldn't forgive me if I killed him, but I couldn't have anyone getting away._

_He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, so he had to die._

_I drugged Emma who had volunteered to keep a lookout._

_How could that meek, puny little woman even measure up to a killer like me? It was so pathetic I wanted to laugh._

_I left the cabin and saw Matt creeping out towards Santana's._

_I didn't hesitate._

_I didn't care about what I had promised Mike, he would understand._

_It was for us._

_Matt would have to die._

_I crept up behind him, slitting his throat with my knife. He was dead before he hit the floor, he didn't have time to scream. He probably didn't even know he was dying._

_Santana was asleep when I went into her cabin._

_I put black tape over her mouth so that she couldn't scream._

_Her eyes widened in horror as she saw me._

_She tried to escape, but I was stronger. I kept her in her bed._

_"Yes Santana. I am the killer." I told her. "I've just killed Matt, and now it's your turn."_

_Santana shook her head, unable to accept that her little lover boy could be dead._

_Tears rolled down from her eyes._

_It made me immensely happy to see her cry; she was always such a bitch._

_"Just a little prick on the spinning wheel will do it, I think." I taunted her._

_I got out my knife and chopped one of her fingers off._

_It wasn't easy; the finger wouldn't come off at first, but I persisted. This is what I must go through for murder; it can be hard work at times but I don't give up._

_"Any last words Santana?" I asked._

_She nodded, clearly in a lot of pain._

_"If you scream I will only make your death slower and more horrific, got it?" I warned her. She nodded again, and I ripped the tape from off her mouth._

_"I give up" She said through tears. "Kill me. What have I got to live for? You've killed Brittany and Matt. They were the only people that ever meant anything to me. I'd rather die and be with them than live another day without them-"_

_"Blah blah blah" I interrupted "You're boring me."_

_I rang her neck with my hands until she was still._

_Leaving the cabin, I put down the note and took the gun off of Emma._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_This was where everything went wrong. _

_I underestimated how attached Mike was to Matt and how human he could be._

_He told the girls everything._

_It wasn't too late._

_I took Quinn and threatened to kill her if Mike didn't come with me._

_After that we would only have Rachel and Emma to kill._

_It would be perfect; our plan would have worked._

_We could have been happy, but Mike didn't want to kill anymore._

_He was weak; he discovered his conscience, but I was stronger; I never had one._

_He said he didn't love me, but I know he was lying._

_He was saying it to protect me; a love like ours will never diminish._

_He always loved me and he always will, no matter what he says._

_The cops came and took us away._

_Like Romeo and Juliet, fate was against; trying to break us apart._

_But I know, even though we are apart that all we can think about is each other._

_He still loves me more than anything._

_We went to court, we got lawyers, but Quinn, Rachel and Emma testified against us and Mike was telling the truth._

_We were separated and I screamed to Mike in court that I still love him and one day we will be together again._

_He couldn't even look at me, I know it must have been too hard to say goodbye._

_Now they've put me back in the asylum; they say I'm mentally disturbed._  
_I'm not though; I just like to kill. Is that such a problem?_

_And maybe one day when I've convinced these idiots that I've changed again, I'll be back, and more than prepared to kill again._

_Tina_

* * *

__

**THE END!**

Thanks for reading if you made it all the way to the bottom :P I know it was very long compared with all the other chapters lol

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._


End file.
